


[Lifeline 半AU] Hello Sweet Stranger

by Msanholic



Series: Sweet Stranger Verse [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msanholic/pseuds/Msanholic
Summary: 绿灯侠的任务出现意外而迫降在外星，他捡到地球某艘科考船遗留下的通讯器，而讯号那头的人有地球上最快的打字速度。
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: Sweet Stranger Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

[通讯正在接入]

[正在建立连接]

[正在接收消息]

你好？

这玩意儿能用吗，我说？

也许我该放下这个蠢主意，更加专注于寻找——

寻找什么？

很好，所以它能用。你好陌生人，我叫哈尔乔丹，正从一个鸟不拉屎的偏远星球向你发来问候。

呃，你好。你还好吗，哈尔乔丹？

我在十分钟前坠毁于一个阴森森的黄色星球上——顺带一提，我最烦的颜色——并且正在试图寻找一名逃走的外星囚犯，不过除此之外，我简直不能更好了。

外星人？等等，你为什么会在追踪一个外星人？你是在执行航天局的秘密任务吗？你有危险吗？大气是否能够呼吸？你的头盔有无破损？飞船呢？它还能用吗？你有没有工具能修好它？

……

我想我刚刚见证了整个地球上最快的打字速度。

等等，你是在地球上吧？我捡到的通讯器是来自地球制造的飞船，所以它能接通的信号应该是从地球来的——你是暂住地球的超人类吗？超人？蝙蝠侠？

向你保证我两个都不是。

当然。超人会直接飞上来，而大蝙蝠就绝对没有你这么阳光。

很抱歉我不会飞，我猜？

什么？告诉我你不是认真的。听着，没有人——没有人类，需要为他不会飞道歉。

我知道。

只是希望能帮到你一点。

你可真是个甜心。

告诉你个秘密吧，我并不需要那种帮助。

可是你刚刚才说你坠毁了而且正面对危险的外星人？

对。但是别担心，我去过更可怕的地方。远远比这可怕。

我猜宇航员这个职业一定比大众认知的更加危险。

是啊……姑且就说是我所在的这个部门比较危险好了。

而你看起来适应良好。

谢谢。我能说什么呢，我就是为飞行而生的。

很显然不是为谦虚而生。

看看，我们才刚认识，你就这么了解我了，超级打字员先生。

请叫我巴里。

而我刚刚还在想你什么时候会告诉我你的名字呢，巴里。

它是什么的简称？

……巴塞罗缪。

有趣。

不要笑了。

我没有。

是啊。你突然变得惜字如金一定是因为过于严肃。

哈哈哈——抱歉，巴里，我真的不该这样嘲笑一个愿意帮助在异星坠毁的宇航员的好心人。

希望你没有生气。

庆幸你处在“鸟不拉屎的偏远星球”吧，哈尔，不然我很可能会冲你脸上来一拳。

非常感谢你为我目前的处境找到了第一个优点。

不客气。

说到这个，你找到他了吗？

外星人？

没有，还在寻找中。

我有没有和你提过这个星球阴森森的？

是我的标准的阴森森。

这就非常说明问题了。

请注意安全。

你看到什么了？

飞船的残骸。

而自从我到达这一面之后……

更多了。

它们都是空的。

并不是全都来自地球，我想。

我得去调查清楚。

是啊。保护好你自己，好吗？

放轻松，巴里，我不是你正值青春期第一次约会的小女儿。

非常好笑。

无意冒犯，不过你看起来正是那种会因为过于无畏而让自己陷入危险的人。

我们之前真的不认识吗？

啊哦。

这个看起来很有趣。

别挂断，我会再和你联系。

[哈尔乔丹繁忙]

发生了什么？

哈尔？

你还好吗？

“繁忙”的意思是……很显然你有了新进展。

希望你能查清楚那个星球上发生了什么。

在不把自己害死的前提下。

你不需要这么担心我，巴里。

虽然这听起来很甜蜜。

停下吧。

你发现了什么？

某种不稳定的生物信号。

而我说的不稳定意味着，当我扫描它的时候，它时而在时而不在。

不管尝试多少次都是这样。

我需要再扩大扫描范围试试。

但是那怎么可能呢？

你确定不用检查一下你的扫描仪或是别的什么是不是出错了？

是别的什么；我的戒指不会出错。

那么很显然是这座星球出错了。

有没有可能是星球上的外星生物有能力部分免疫人类的科技？

值得探讨的思路。

不过很遗憾，灯戒本身也不是人类的科技。

我有种感觉这背后一定有很长的故事。

别管它了，告诉我生物信号来自哪里。

真希望我能。

它——它们，来自每一个方向。

就像是整座星球上挤满了看不见的幽灵。

这听起来一定很疯狂，不过事实上我很高兴在这里的人是我。

听起来非常的哈尔乔丹。

不管你走到哪里都是这样？

不管我走到哪里。

如果我让戒指不间歇地扫描，它收到的信号就会闪得像个该死的警车顶灯。

或者摩斯电码。

听着，我知道假定外星人会使用摩斯码像是无稽之谈，但是也许值得一试。

你真是个天才，巴里。

不一定是摩斯码，但是这种闪动是有规律的，我想。

只要记录下的闪动规律能对应到宇宙中已知的语言，灯戒就能够解读它——

当然。

成功了？

你一定猜不到它说的是什么。

我想绝不会是”欢迎光临”。

是求救信号。

“请帮助我们”，多个行星的语言循环播放。真够简洁。

但是这毫无道理可言，不是吗？

能够用整座星球的生物信号传递信息的个体，会需要向外界求救的可能性有多大？

更关键的是，他们究竟遇到了什么？

我已经开始想念在宇宙中简简单单对付外星反派的美好时光了。

不知道为什么，我觉得地球各国的航天局应该没有一个部门会需要履行你这样的职责。

忘了它吧。

你收到的信号强度在不同方位有区别吗？尝试找出信号最强的地方吧。

你的直觉很对；我们会有时间聊这个的。

我正在赶往信号最强的地方，极有可能就是它的发源地。

为了不让我们两个在旅途中都等得过于无聊，告诉我一点你的事情吧。

不如就从你那里现在几点开始？

凌晨1:26, 实际上。

顺便提一句，我在中城——假设你在外星正尝试以某种方式换算时区。

那真是非常可爱。

我是说中城，很显然。

你来过这里吗？

我很喜欢中城。她是一座更加温和、有人情味的城市，和其他地方比起来。

出生在这里会给你一种人生充满无限可能的错觉。

我想这种错觉并不完全是坏事，它会让你习惯于抱有希望。

而最终它真的会让你做到从前不敢想象的事。

为这个我必须去一趟中城了。

造就你这种人的地方实在非常让人期待。

我发现你的作息时间是不是过于混乱了？加班？

是啊。

实验室的结果得有人等着，而妨碍同事与家人团聚太不道德。

没有人在等你吗？

你非得提醒我我是单身吗？

也不是必须啦。

没有嘲笑你的意思——事实上我也刚刚结束一段十分复杂的感情。

我很抱歉。

多谢，但是不用了，巴里，你大概是第一个这么说的人。

其他人怎么说？

他们或多或少觉得我是罪有应得。

你是吗？

唔。

我至少应该对你诚实点。

我的确罪有应得。

不用担心，你总会遇到更适合的人。

我猜我已经遇到了。

在黑暗中指引我的天使。

他充满耐心、怀抱希望、温和又聪明。

拜托停止你的诗歌创作。

你距离信号源还有多远？

还有足够的时间开始下一轮创作。

认真的吗，哈尔？

开玩笑的。

请不要生气，巴里；我无意让你难堪。

呃，我知道。我想你只是习惯了这么和人说话。

即便在太空里也不例外，这点比较让人印象深刻。

[哈尔乔丹繁忙]

哈尔？

我想你已经知道我并不在意你的玩笑了。

发生了什么？

你太接近信号源了？

如果不能确保安全，请先保持距离从远处观察。

有什么东西袭击了你吗？

天哪，我希望你没有受伤。

你带着武器，对吗？

巴里？

你在吗？

是的，我当然还在。

发生了什么？

真希望我能告诉你”一切都好”。

但是不。

好消息：不论是谁，或者什么把我引到这儿，他们现在都不在。

坏消息：我现在知道那些飞船残骸里的宇航员去哪儿了。

我想你不会需要过于形象的描述，总之他们看起来不像正常死亡。

实际上我对人类的各种死法接受度相当高，如果你认为第二意见*能有所帮助。

几十亿分之一的概率，而你刚好是个医生？看来我仍然是命运女神的最爱。

好吧，最容易注意到的是他们都没有戴头盔或者头盔有缺损，表情非常安详，不、非常满足，就好像嗑什么外星毒品嗑嗨了。而且——等我检查一会——是的，身上全都没有致命伤。灯戒认为死因是——未知的病毒感染，啊哦。

务必告诉我你没有不用防护措施就接触到那些尸体。

我想这完全取决于你对防护措施的定义。

哈尔乔丹，劳驾你。至少告诉我你现在戴着头盔。

你得明白，刚降落的时候灯戒明确说明这里的大气适合人类呼吸，而且它的能量降得特别快，所以我没浪费在多余的空气过滤上。别担心，至少目前为止我感觉还不错。

马上离开那里，让你的灯戒诊断你是否感染。

知道了，医生。哈，我得说你激发了我对角色扮演的全新爱好。

检查结果？

哇哦，至少我们知道了灯戒不是为良好的医疗态度而生的。

很荣幸认识你，巴里，但是我想我们不得不在这里说再见了；

[Typing]

想都不要想。

灯戒已经在大气成分上错过一次，你不是非要相信它的每个结论。

先离开感染源，打开你的空气过滤。

该死，如果能取得病毒样本……我甚至就在实验室里！

抱怨没用。

回去飞船残骸的集中地，找到他们配置的医疗设备。

哈尔？

行动起来！

我不管你是被病毒控制了还是怎么。

你的好胜心呢？别让那东西赢了！

天哪，巴里。

发生什么了？

无意冒犯，你确定你是人类吗？你刚才在一秒钟之内发送了十条讯息。

我很确定。你是否感觉到任何症状？眩晕？四肢乏力？意识清醒吗？

事实上我感觉异乎寻常的好。就像是——对人生非常满足，完全无忧无虑。我都不记得最开始在担心什么了。然后我，啊，真的很困。

病毒感染的先兆。

我想它会影响人的思维；哈尔，这意味着你可以和它战斗。

你比它强。

别问为什么，我就是知道这一点。

而你应该比我更清楚。

你可以击败它。

可能你看不到我的消息。

但是你至少应该听得到提示音。

假设信号没有延迟——我希望至少延迟得不多——

如果消息响起得足够密集，应该能够引起你的注意。

你说会来中城，我可是当真的。

我想认识你，哈尔。

如果没有机会见到你，我会非常失望。

我还没准备好说再见。

哈尔？拜托。我在实验室等到凌晨三点，不是为了看到你可笑的临终遗言。

那真是非常感性的表白方式，Bar.

哈尔。你还——你还是你自己吗？

向你保证我没有被什么外星人格占领。

感谢上帝。

感谢你。你密集的讯息帮了大忙，我刚才在梦里和一大群蝙蝠搏斗，几乎就要赢了。

……很精彩的想象力。

职业素质。

别忘了你仍然处在危险中，发出信号的生物可能会回来检查成果。

你说得没错。所以我决定先找到他们。

我需要搜索整个星球；等我一会，如果有什么发现你会第一个知道的。

[哈尔乔丹繁忙]

*第二意见 (Second Opinion)：广泛地应用于医学语境，指病人针对第一位医生做出的诊断寻求第二位有资质医生的意见（常用在确定治疗方案时），当然也用于日常对话


	2. Chapter 2

好吧，我得说没有什么能比什么都没有的星球更让人发毛了。

和我聊会天，巴里。

关于这座星球发出那些信号的目的，你和我想的一样吗？

我认为应该是为了找到下一位宿主。

我想也是。就像捕蝇灯。

真是糟糕的比喻。

抱歉，显然外星病毒最先影响的部分是我的幽默感。

这就带来了下一个问题，为什么我没事？

我的确非常为自己的意志力自豪，但就算我也没想过能靠它战胜病毒感染。

你认为这是可能的吗，医生？

临床上的确认为病人的求生意志对治疗效果有较大影响。

但是我认为你遇上的是不同的情况。

事实上我不认为那是病毒。

你有没有想过这种可能？不存在“发出信号的生物”，星球的原住民就是尝试感染你的那些……寄生生物，它们为了存活下去需要更多的宿主。

恭喜你成功地让整件事情听起来更诡异了。

你觉不觉得以一种肉眼不可见的寄生虫而言，它们的智商有点太高了？

想想看，利用整座星球传导生物信号，加上故弄玄虚的编码方式，最后循环播放的只是一条求救信息？这个陷阱是不是完成度太高了一点？

呃，我不想吓你，但是哈尔，你没发现更离奇的地方是这个陷阱就像给你量身定做的吗？

它把你的胆量、道德感和好奇心都算得太准了。

请务必小心，你不能被它们猜到下一步的打算。

放心吧，巴里，至少它们肯定没有猜到我在地球上有个秘密的守护神。

要是我能在实质上帮到你就好了。

别太苛责自己了，亲爱的。

[Don’t be too hard on yourself, dear boy.] 

我知道。

有什么发现吗？

我越来越觉得你的猜测也许更加合理。

如果是类人的智慧生物(humanoid), 必然会需要一个居住地。

虽然不能保证灯戒的准确度，但是就目前的扫描结果来看，星球表面——和地下，没有任何人工改造的痕迹。而且我出于某种原因我不认为我们要找的是一群尼安德特人。

我想也是。这么说可能有点蠢，但是你有没有想过它们也许居住在其他地方？空间站什么的。

被寄生虫占领的空间站？天哪巴里，下一步是什么，需要我带一只tribble[1]回去给你当纪念品吗？

哈尔！

我倒是希望你遇上的是那么无害的东西。

我能说什么呢，这就是我一直以来的——嗷！

哈尔？你还好吗？

我恨这家伙的自动语音转文字功能。

我很好，只是撞到了什么东西。

这应该是某种力场？弧形的，非常高也非常宽，它把我弹出去了。

我正在尝试突破它——哦当然了，灯戒对它没用。就像对这座星球上的所有东西一样。

你能关掉它吗？

我正在找开关。但是现实点吧，谁会把开关留在力场里面？

哦。还真有人这么做？

我把它关掉了。这简直就像个笑话。

等一下，如果你从一开始就不是在它的“里面”呢？

有趣的假设。

这就带来了下一个问题：这个力场的作用到底是什么？

如果不是为了“捕猎”……那就是为了防止那里面的东西出来？

这座星球上显然有两种互相敌对的生物。

把力场打开，哈尔。

为什么？躲在外头可没法给我答案。

因为关在里面的东西很显然会想出来，而你的灯戒连它的存在都发现不了！

别紧张，巴里。

我已经习惯战胜不可能战胜的敌人了。

再说如果是你在这里，你会在危险面前跑开吗？

不会；我不是在劝你逃跑，哈尔，我只是想请你谨慎一点。

你可以选择在外面观察，不管是谁设下的力场，发现有异样肯定会来检查。

谁知道这里是不是已经被他们抛弃了啊。

而且我更想知道被关在里面的东西到底有多危险？能让那些人不去理会那么致命的寄生虫，只防范这个地方？

很显然你已经忘记我之前说过不要被猜到下一步打算了。

也许他们猜测的是我和正常人一样会选择把力场重新打开呢？

说真的，巴里，以一个有你这样速度的人而言，你真是太婆婆妈妈了。

那还真是抱歉了。我实在不该这么担心你会不会死。

嘿巴里，我完全不是在怪你。

我答应你会小心，好吗？

……谢谢。

我猜你已经在力场内部了？发现什么了吗？

什么都没有。如果有什么危险的生物，它可能正在沉睡中？

等等。

我发誓上一秒这里还什么都没有。

嘿！那玩意儿我还在用的！

[通讯暂时中断]

[通讯正在接入]

[正在建立连接]

[正在接收消息]

巴里？收得到信号吗？

发生什么了？信号中断了两分钟，你被袭击了？

不是我见过的最和善的外星人，我得说。

但是不算袭击，他们只是突然决定把我的通讯器扔出去。

真不敢相信我的手语能蒙混过关让他们把这东西还回来。

现在我们只能希望灯戒的翻译功能不像它的大气成分分析一样不着调。

&*!$$*%$&@&%$*!^#@&%!@%

——得让人恶心！没有人关心你和你男朋友的私人事务！[2]

什么男朋友？

不不，我想你们误会了，我想说的是——

如果你想说的不是怎样补救你犯下的愚蠢错误，没有人在意你想说什么。

我犯下的错误？等等，你们在说什么，我犯下了什么错误？

嘿！不需要用实际行动告诉我，而且我自己就能走路——

哦。

哦，我真的……很抱歉。

哈尔？

很显然那道力场不是为了关住什么危险的生物，而是为了保护这颗星球的人民免受“抢夺者(the Seizer)”的危害——我猜那就是我们说的寄生虫。

抢夺者肆虐快十年了，我们没有找到特效药，人口锐减到百分之七十。

我们居住在一个个互相连接的堡垒/力场中，而最重要的建筑都已经迁移到地下。

但是灯戒的扫描显示——

绿灯侠，对吗？

我们不知道什么时候守护者也开始招收人类了，我们不认为那是一个明智的选择。

你的灯戒对黄色不起作用，它很容易被蒙蔽。而你们的种族甚至比它还愚蠢，如此自以为是。

哈哈，好吧。在我听到过的对人类的侮辱当中这甚至都排不上号呢。

等等，如果你们和这些生物抗争了快十年，这座星球早该在星图上被标记为疫区了，为什么还有这么多飞船坠毁？

我们尽力了。这座星球已经被我们藏起来了，它在长距离扫描装置上是完全隐形的。

那如果有人接近它呢？！如果有人已经进入了它的大气层，你们至少可以发出警告？

你不明白，我们不能冒险。

这些隐形装置是我们安全的唯一保障，如果发出信号，它们会被吸引过来。

而你们的力场实际上挡不住它们吗？

总会有挡不住的一天，它们有可怕的耐心。

所以你们就可以眼睁睁看着那些飞船坠毁，里面的人全都死了？！而你们原本可以阻止的？你们见过那些尸体吗？还是你们太害怕了，连看都不敢看一眼？

你去过那里，你被感染了？你被感染了还敢到安全区里面来？

嘿，把你们可笑的喷枪收起来吧。

就算在黄色的星球上我也是个绿灯侠。

你想提醒我们你很容易被杀死吗？

我真的很欣赏你们的幽默感。

但是很遗憾，我想我没被感染——现在没有。

不可能，感染是不可逆的。

实际上它是可逆的，至少在我身上是这样。

你认为你对抢夺者的了解比我们更多？

我认为我比一群躲在力场后头的懦夫更能看清现实。

作为一个打破我们堡垒的人，你没有资格说这种话。

哦抱歉我忘了，说到底你们为什么要把力场的开关留在外面？难道你们不担心那些高智慧的寄生虫把它们关掉吗？

开关会自动识别我们的基因，方便在严格控制条件下的定时检修。我们不知道你是怎么关闭它的。

老实说？我也不知道。

但是这件事是我的责任，我会承担一切后果。

承担后果？有时候的确很难区分你身上最大的缺陷到底是绿灯的莽撞还是人类的愚蠢。这不是你能承担的，人类。

刚才那句话我就假装没听到了。

告诉我关闭力场造成了什么后果——不，带我去看吧。

乐意效劳，如果这样能让你“看清现实”。

说真的，你们的消毒措施也太粗暴了……哦。

为什么？

我也被感染过，当时的症状远没有他们这么危险。

我不知道是因为我“绿灯的莽撞”还是“人类的愚蠢”。

但是你们可以尽量在我身上做实验，好吗？抽血，CT, MRI或者别的什么手段，最后一定能找到我没有产生那些症状的原因。

对，千万别见外——有趣，我还以为不可能有谁的医疗态度会比灯戒还糟糕呢。

不过我活该。

好吧，我应该感谢他们没让我呆在一间黄色的房间里。

但是说实话，这间隔离室的确不是个适合休息的地方。

我真想念地球上的医院，有你在的那间就更好了。

那三个外星人的动作和表情都一模一样，像在看动物园里的猴子那样看着我，真诡异。

哈尔，你会没事的。

他们对寄生虫已经研究很多年了，再加上你的样本很快就会研发出解毒剂。

你已经尽力了。

也许他们不用多长时间，可惜对那几百个因为我被感染的人来说，可能还是不够快。

我不能理解的是为什么那些症状在他们身上那么严重，他们看起来就像快死了：呼吸困难，神志不清，全都在说胡话，有的还拉着手在一起跳舞，跳到一半就忽然倒下。

而这一切的起因就是我关闭了一个力场。

操。

你知道吗，我觉得他们说得很对，我的确兼具了绿灯侠的莽撞和人类的愚蠢。

是我让你关掉它的。

你不知道之后会发生什么。

你知道吗？

别因为你无能为力的事情自责。

已经开始帮我推卸责任了？你真是给我们的友谊下了全新的定义。

哈尔，冷静点。

我知道你不喜欢坐在一边让别人掌控局面，那就想想你还有什么能做的。

我在尝试。

这间屋子是空的，甚至没有医疗仪器的影子。

他们在我脑袋上贴了个监控装置然后就出去了，就那么面无表情地站在外头。

当然，很有可能他们的脸就没法做出任何表情。

我有没有和你提过还是有好消息的？

我的灯戒——从登上这颗行星起的第一次——停止了疯狂的能量下降。

百分之八不是个很乐观的数字，但是足够了。

好了，现在我需要的只有战胜感染的速效药和一个从根本上解决问题的方案。当然还有找到几乎已经被遗忘的外星囚犯。

听起来还是非常可行的。

不要告诉我你正在尝试从隔离室里强行闯出去。

这么重要的事情我可不会选择不告诉你，太残忍了。

不从这里出去我要怎么找到解决方案呢？

你就没有想过友好地提出请求吗？

[Have the words “ask nicely” ever crossed your mind?]

我不认为他们会自愿让我出去，鉴于目前他们的兴趣显然集中在研究我的各项生理指标上。

你忘了从最开始我们的错误就是试图用人类的逻辑解释这颗星球上的所有现象。

“我们的错误”，你真是非常贴心。

因为我宁可忍受你膨胀的自尊心也不想应付你的自我怀疑。

你会和我共度一生吗，巴里？

什——什么？

我从没遇见过像你这么可爱的陌生人，实在没法想象一个见不到你的未来。

……

咳，不如我们折中一下，我答应你我们还会见面，好吗？

作为回报，答应我不要直接采取暴力手段。

成交。

我正在试图用手语吸引他们的注意力。

非常好，我敢保证这会让你看起来更像高等的灵长类。

有时候真的很难分清楚你到底是不是在嘲笑我。

这简直让我怀疑自己的智力。

不用担心，哈尔，我相信你的大脑在它能够掌管你行动的那一小段时间里，还是相当可靠的。

Touche.[3]

很好，现在他们打开了通讯装置。

[1] Tribble：出自《星际迷航：原初》(TOS), 是一种毛茸茸的小只外星生物，但是繁殖速度奇怪并且食量巨大，如果不小心带上飞船的话可能最后会把舰长埋起来（严肃脸）。是我的私货啦，不过我拒不承认巴里那种geek性格会没看过星际迷航。哈尔的话，毕竟他是个脑洞奇大的飞行员呀。

[2] 哈尔的手语意思是：我需要那个（通讯器）来和我朋友对话。由于跨物种交流的隔阂，外星人理解成了：我真想和我男朋友接吻。我粗略查了下，按美国手语来讲need和want很接近，talk with包括一个碰嘴唇的动作，也有人倾向于用“朋友”的手语来表示“男朋友”。他的手语说不定真是学来和外星人交流的呢。

[3] Touche: 意思大概是“我受到了会心一击，但是你说得好有道理我完全无法反驳”。

[4] 外星人那一串乱码我是从“what the fuck are you talking about”转过去的，嘘。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

请使用口头语言和我们沟通，人类。

看来我的手语给他们留下了糟糕的印象。

是这样的，我发现呆在这里真的帮不上什么忙——除非你们认为我作为外星生物有很高的观赏价值？

那个表情就足够我领会你们的意思了，不需要采取暴力手段，对，把那个放下，谢谢。

总之，我希望你们能放我出去，我能在研究上帮到忙，你们可以留着这个监控器，如果我出现了什么症状就再把我关回来。

你认为这间房间的作用是监控你吗？

Well, 很显然它不是为了观察野生状态下的人类。

我们在观察寄生虫。

你被感染了，感染是不可逆的，我们必须在可控环境下观察它的后续发展。

哦，所以我是你们的实验对象了。

要是我最后还是死于感染，在这里死至少不会影响到其他人，不是吗？

哈尔，你不会死的。

这些人看上去倒不是特别关心这一点。

可问题来了，如果我是携带者，一样不能从这里出去。

很高兴你能想通。

不，我想通的不只是这个。

灯戒在室外非常不准确，但是我在室内扫描过，我体内没有任何足以危及生命的外来生物。

这就意味着寄生虫的感染是一次性的？

那么只要能让被感染者撑过第一次，他们就安全了。

我们很愿意知道你打算怎么让他们撑过第一次。

在此之前，先回答我一个问题吧。

——明明说话的只有一个，为什么每次都是“我们”？

——你想问他们为什么总在用复数？

深得我心，巴里。

我们是一个整体，彼此连接，一种共生的意识，密不可分的群落，进化的最终形式。

我不得不对你们的用词表示怀疑。

你们有没有想过，这种最终形式让寄生虫的感染变得更加容易了？

占据一个人的意识，就是占据了所有人的意识：这意味着现在其他所有人、包括你们，都处在危险中。

我不明白你们怎么能这么无动于衷？赶快行动起来！一定有办法可以切断你们的连接。

你不懂得我们的生存方式，连接不能被切断。

你们在开玩笑吗？不切断连接你们所有人都会是寄生虫的猎物，你们没有办法阻断它的传播！

我们一直在找其它的解决方案。

如果等你们找到的时候已经晚了呢？至少把那些被感染了的人和其他人的意识隔离开。

没有人问你的意见，人类。

嘿，但是我必须对这件事负责！你们为什么不能——

他们离开了。

一句解释都没有。

灯戒，查找本星球住民之间的“连接”有关资料。

“无法打开资料”是什么意思？！

也许是你提问的方式不对。

也许。

更改关键词：意识共生。

“机密信息”又是什么意思？我从来没见过灯戒对什么东西没有权限。

好吧，查找这座星球上原生生物的所有信息，时间范围限定在一百年内。

它叫比昂尼克星。

这是多少年前的信息了？上面说这里同时存在两种智慧生物。

哦巴里，你不会相信这个的。

不会相信什么？

这上面将我们的寄生虫和这群胆小的外星人描绘为共生关系。

那也是很非同寻常的共生了。

你刚才的意思是信息的确可能是过时的？那么这曾经是这座星球的历史。

虽然这不是我现在最想知道的……就让我们从历史课开始吧。

很显然他们隐藏自己的科技手段过分出色了，我现在读到的信息上标注的日期是八年前。

在大灾变之后，两个种族终于认识到彼此存在的必要性并初步达成了协议。

——用词可真够模糊。

协议的内容非常不合理，星系之外的各个种族对他们的关系均表示出不同程度的不解。

“这简直是伪善中的伪善，”第一位对外发声的外星系人士这样宣称，“你能相信猎人和猎物之间达成的友好协议吗？”

但是狩猎和被狩猎的一方都在这个话题上保持了沉默。

截止至今日大灾变已经过去十一年，从两年前开始再也没有任何消息从比昂尼克星传出来，在最后一条消息里星球当局提出将整个星系划为禁飞区，当局对此项建议没有给出任何解释，前去调查的宇航员们没有一个能回去复命的。

不知道你怎么想的，巴里，这一整段描述让我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

你说有没有可能……

我和你一样不愿意相信他们是自导自演。

但是很大的可能是他们对于寄生虫的危害完全知情，曾经试图用不明智的手段控制它们，并努力对外界掩盖他们的失败。

而且这和之前他们说的“寄生虫肆虐已经十年”自相矛盾不是吗？资料里的大灾变是十九年前，而十年前这个时间点之后再没有任何消息从这个星系传出来过。

对，显然十年前他们出于某种原因完全封闭了星球，并开始假装那时才是寄生虫灾害的开始。

现在最关键的是那份协议的内容，以及大灾变时究竟发生了什么。

是啊，我正在搜索“大灾变”这个一听就不太友好的时期。

你猜会不会有结果？

我会帮你祈祷的。

谢谢，我现在真的用得上一点好运气。

你一定得告诉我你是怎么做到的：这可是我到这座星球上以后灯戒发挥最稳定的一次了。

简而言之，猎人是比昂尼克星人，而猎物是那些寄生虫。他们曾经掌握过一种技术，能大批量捕猎并驯化那些寄生虫，驱使它们——肉眼不可见的大小，但显然也是高等生物——替他们解决情绪垃圾。

——看起来我们的寄生虫相当不挑食，不知道它们在野外吃什么。

大灾变始于一场被地质学家漏算的大型地震，它诱发了大规模的火山喷发，让比昂尼克星的首府常年处于阴霾之中。权威机关很快做好了救援和善后工作，但是很不幸他们忘了那些粉尘对寄生虫而言相当于漂浮在空中的培养基。一些培育机构内的寄生虫从监禁中逃脱了，并开始大量繁殖，它们的群体智慧随着种群的扩大而不断完善，又因为所有人都忙于灾后重建而躲过了监控，直到有一天（资料里把它称作“噩梦一日”），寄生虫控制了大半颗行星的空气净化装置作为筹码，并通过星球上最大的网络供应商向它们曾经的猎人发表了声明。

我敢说它的内容不会是从前的猎人所能接受的。

其实不算特别苛刻的条款：它们要求所有被俘虏的个体得到释放，并特别声明捕捉它们的科技手段必须被摧毁，不留备份，并且要求比昂尼克人承诺以后也不能研发。

但是很显然，比昂尼克人不会轻易放弃既得利益，甚至完全拒绝把那些寄生虫作为平等的智慧生物来谈判。他们对这一声明的应对方式是大批量捕捉那些生物，并在全球剩下的所有未被控制的网络上循环播放显微镜下的处刑过程。

为你的胃口着想，我们略过这段详细的描写。

总之他们谈崩了，然后战争爆发，寄生虫一族以自杀式的决心杀死了很多人，比昂尼克人在发现寄生虫在缺氧和炎热的环境下难以繁殖后，计划用几年时间将一切重要建筑转入地下（这个星球有极其丰富的地热），然而他们地下城生成的速度远远赶不上寄生虫感染的速度，因此他们被迫达成协议，以摧毁核心捕获技术为条件换取余下空气净化装置的安全和暂时的和平。

但是这说不通。如果他们已经达成了协议，剩下的人应该也能搬回地上生活？为什么他们还会需要住在力场里，对寄生虫还是那么害怕？

很遗憾，一旦有机会将政府、学校和军队转入地下，比昂尼克人就单方面撕毁了协议，根据早期的记录开始再次研发捕捉技术。但是寄生虫一族以入侵他们的意识为生，在一次偶然的感染中获知了这一事实，于是战争再次爆发。

记录到这里就截止了，从比昂尼克星传出来的最后一条消息是建议将整片星域划为禁飞区。接下来的记录就只有两年内有多少宇航员在这座星球失联——考虑到这附近几十光年内有能力进行星系间远航的文明并不多，那是个相当庞大的数字。

让我猜猜，既然这是个在长距离扫描中隐形的星球并且已经被标记为禁飞区了，吸引其他人到这里来的信号是由寄生虫发出的？就像你刚刚登陆的时候收到的“请帮助我们”。

是啊，现在猎人和猎物的角色倒转了。

我现在比较好奇的一点是，寄生虫到底是以什么为食的？

想法？

听起来很好笑，我知道，但是解决情绪垃圾和入侵意识的能力对应的也许就是这一类食谱。

不，听起来非常合理。

我是不是从来没告诉过你你非常聪明？

说真的哈尔，这完全不是重点。

好吧，让我们以你的结论为前提来解释这件事：

寄生虫不希望被捕获，同时它们依赖其他生物的思维获取食物，很可能不具备独自生存的能力；比昂尼克人惧怕和憎恨它们所能造成的破坏，同时也希望能够利用它们的习性。

互相需要的双方；这样看起来和平的可能性还是很大的。

所以这次你要出面扮演调停者的角色了？

我都能从你的语气里听出不信任了。告诉你一件事吧，我并非只擅长用暴力解决问题，虽然很不幸的是，我的多数任务都以此终结。

我从来没暗示过那一点。

你打算怎么让这两边坐下来谈判？

我会让进行谈判成为双方的最优选择。

你想威胁他们？

别说得这么糟糕，我只是必须让他们看清楚现实：我敢肯定至少比昂尼克人已经用完了他们本世纪内埋头当鸵鸟的份额，内心或多或少也渴望一个彻底的解决方案。

寄生虫那一方呢？你打算如何确保它们的食物来源？

我计划帮助它们迁徙。

你的确知道把有谋杀前科的生物引渡到其他星球对那里的居民很不公平吧？

我的确知道。但是你忽略了一点——不，我忘了告诉你一点，实际上我也刚刚想通——寄生虫很可能只对比昂尼克人而言是致命的，并且只是在它们对这些人怀有敌意的时候。

这只是你的推论而已。我知道你的根据是什么，假设寄生虫以思维为食，你和比昂尼克人被感染之后的症状严重程度相差太多，于是你将其归结为意志力的差别，意识共生实际上可能导致了个体思维强度被削弱。而且既然存在被驯化的历史，寄生虫的进食过程就必然可以做到对宿主无害，尽管解决情绪垃圾的过程对它们而言想必十分不愉快。

和我想得一样。

那你为什么还反对呢？

你计划对它们新家园的原住民说实话吗？

你觉得我有那么混蛋，巴里？我不会在证实它们对新任宿主无害之前贸然做决定。

你忘了这实际上不该由你决定了，哈尔。

那你想要我怎么做，让他们投票表决吗？那说不定真是个好主意，要是我现在身处文明人当中，而不是某个把背信弃义和种族灭绝当作常规手段的混账星球！

相信我哈尔，我知道这件事有多让你沮丧。

有时候我也觉得拿拳头解决一切要容易得多。

啊哈。别骗我巴里，你是个圣人，你可不想用拳头解决一切。

我有多经常想用拳头解决问题？你会很惊讶的。

现在的环境是很糟糕，但别让他们干扰你。

你之前就在试图从双方的角度去思考问题，不是吗？

好吧。寄生虫最想要的是什么？

我想你的意思是他们更想要选择的权力和公平的对待，而非敌人的死亡。

你学得很快。

我有个好老师。

但是巴里，如果他们同时也想要敌人的死亡呢？

你答应过会让他们看清现实的。

所以并不是不需要用拳头，而是胡萝卜加大棒会更加有效。

提醒我千万别和你作对。

要是这样想我让你很开心的话，千万别停下。

你想先和哪一方谈判？

我没得选择，不是吗？

它们能入侵当地人的意识，没道理感染了我还不知道我在盘算什么。

如果它们知道了，为什么你还在清醒地和我说话？

有道理。

所以我成功地抵抗了他们；从未如此为我的意志力自豪过。

我猜它们的确会认为你是个非同寻常的人类。

你认为呢，巴里？

我不会和你说实话，你会得意忘形的。

这句话已经足够我得意忘形了。

我知道。

就像我也知道你在努力让我感觉好点一样。

别说出来，你让我觉得自己很愚蠢。

现在知道我在你面前的感受了？

停下吧，哈尔。你还有一场多年的纷争要调解。

如你所愿。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

你能想到办法从那里出去吗？

总不能指望这些人又犯一次愚蠢的错误——

这次不是生物识别系统了。

看起来是由摄像头捕捉信息的，这把锁。

你需要说得更详细才行。

想象一把指纹锁：只是它识别的不是指纹，而是，呃，我猜是当地人特有的运动方式。

我要怎么做到像那些长满触手、半人高的外星人一样运动啊？

告诉我你现在不是对着镜头蹲在地上跳舞。

不然你帮我想个更好的办法？

你的灯戒不是只能查询到文字资料的，对吗？

哦巴里，你真是个天才。

是的，我想灯戒的确能够读取他们在各种场合被录制下来的动作——计算规律——多角度整合——进行三维投影。

锁开了。

计划好要怎么说服他们了吗？

不如我们实际一点，从“找到他们”开始？

说实话，这座堡垒和我想象的完全不同。

它看起来有很长历史了，有些屋子里的仪器明显超出人类科技很多代，但是都被废弃不用，一动不动的。没有灰尘，大概是因为和外界没有空气流通。

整座建筑……阴森森的，我大概走过十多间房间了，有的锁着，能打开的里头全都空无一人。

你记得那几个外星人离开的方向吗？

当然了，我一直在往那个方向走呢。

很奇怪，这里一点声音都没有。可我记得比昂尼克人有完备的发声器官。

我不觉得我们耽误了很长时间，他们是有急事离开了吗？这座堡垒要完全撤离不应该那么快。

哈尔，呃，不是故意吓你，但是你记得之前说的意识共生吗？他们不需要语言就能彼此交流。

那么我现在就成了个操蛋的完美活靶子。

很好，至少他们没跟在我后面等着偷袭。

不过躲在上锁的门背后？我真是一点都不意外。

稍等一下，我又该去撬锁了。

[哈尔乔丹繁忙]

见鬼了。

我得承认这点：当地人其实没有我以为的那么混蛋。

你看到什么了？

我刚才打开了看起来最重要的一扇门，三重锁，生物识别，动作捕捉和脑波检测——不，别问我最后一关是怎么混过去的——而它们保护的是一个重症监护室。

哦。

你见到被感染的那些人了？他们看起来状况怎么样？

准确来说是“那个人”。

连着一堆仪器，正在垂死边缘？

听着巴里，我需要你的专业知识：如果他已经被寄生虫感染，而我是个携带者，我去……接触他会让他的病情变得更糟吗？

哈尔，你能不能先给自己弄一套防护服？

当然可以。

好了，现在我能过去了吗？病人躺在单独的力场里，应该不会再被我传染。

先答应我不要直接过去关掉力场。

我上次真的吓到你了，是不是？

好吧，如果不是绝对必要我不会关掉力场；我不会对别人的生命这么不负责。

是啊，你一向只对自己的生命态度随意。

巴里。

我不会为在意你道歉的。[won’tapologize for caring about you]

发现了什么异常情况吗？

房间里没什么奇怪的。

但有一点实在很不对劲：既然当地人那么重视这间病房，为什么我进来几分钟了还没有人过来？警报呢？

可能他们在远处监视你？

这真是非常能安慰人。

抱歉。

和我描述一下床上的病人吧。

你可不需要向我道歉。不需要为任何事。

总之，和你通常的重症患者不太一样，我本来以为他只是处于昏迷中，可实际上他似乎正在做噩梦，而且睁着眼睛，表情看起来很痛苦。

读数挺复杂，但是如果灯戒没有出错，病人的体征倒是相对稳定，除了——啊。

巴里，我知道外星生物学不是你的专业范畴，但是为了我做一个合理的猜测吧：超出正常值上限二十倍的脑波活动，几乎功能衰竭的其他重要器官，对外界刺激没有反应，加起来等于什么？

被药物延长、极度痛苦的负面濒死体验，如果他是人类。

哈尔，想想你有什么能帮到他的。

我猜安乐死不会是个好选项。

你说他是零号病人吗？他的状况看起来比其他感染者都糟糕。

很有可能。那就证明他们能够做到延续患者的生命。他身上有没有连着什么仪器？除了监控设备之外的？

实际上连监控装置都没有。

他就躺在一张看起来是半液态的床里，仪表全都在几英尺远的地方。

让我看看，这张床上好像藏着什么……像集成电路，很多个相互连接的圆点，以不同频率闪动着，最终那些线路在他的，呃，大脑附近交汇。

那或许不是集成电路，而是神经元。

他们之前告诉你什么来着，彼此连接的意识？说不定这就是他们维持病人生命的方法，用很多人的思维强度来分散他承受的压力？

是个了不起的猜测。

但是和他连接的其他人不是很快也会被感染吗？那就没有意义了。

那就是生物床的作用了？我想那不是他们传统的“连接方式”，他们也许有个机制能过滤掉寄生虫。

可惜看起来他们没办法复制在零号病人身上取得的成功。

你说如果让他们把我也接入连接，我的抗体或者别的什么是不是能帮他们解决这个问题？

不说是否可行，根据那些人保护隐私的程度？你会很难说服他们。

是啊，但是我总得试试。

那不是我们的“零号病人”，人类。

你们就非得直接出现在我背后吗！

我们不了解和没有连接的人类要怎样交流。

我就把那个当成道歉来接受了。

所以怎么着，你已经知道我们发现什么了？介意解释一下吗？

你最开始就不应该出现在这里。

唔，如果你们的锁关不住我，那也不是我的错啊。

那的确是：你的思维强度非常少有。

我们叫它意志力，莽撞的绿灯，记得吗？

等等，你们是在夸我吗？真够难得。那是不是意味着你们会考虑我的提议了？我需要真正处在这件事的中心才能解决问题，你们也需要研究清楚到底是什么让我没有被感染。

我们必须保证你已经充分了解到接入连接的代价。

哦得了吧，能有什么代价？我知道这是你们的隐私，你们不欢迎陌生人之类的，但是我不觉得你们会放过解决感染的机会。

你对连接毫无经验，人类的神经系统和我们兼容度很低，作为单独的个体，你的意识很可能会被我们撕碎。

等等，你说什么？什么叫意识被撕碎？只要你们别对我有那么多敌意不就行了。

这不是我们能决定的，你们人类说的排异反应也不是因为接受捐赠者不想要新的器官。你的意识将被连接识别为外来威胁，被粉碎并从系统中排出。

嗯哼。让我问你们一件事吧，你们做到了从我身上提取出抗体吗？

我们仍然在努力。

听起来很熟悉，意思就是一无所获了？维持床上这个人的生命对你们而言多半已经很困难了，现在又出现了一批新的感染者，我不觉得你们有很多选择的余地。

别这么做，哈尔。

你愿意为一个陌生的种族献出生命吗，乔丹？

啊哈，所以你们知道我的名字，真让人感动。

我是个绿灯侠，我总归是要为陌生种族献出生命的。

只是在此之前请先答应我一件事。

哈尔！

一定有别的办法，你忘了我们讨论过什么了？

你的男友好像有不同的见解。

我倒希望他是——

算了，这不重要。

无论如何，如果这就是结局，我很抱歉巴里。

你让这次任务变得有趣了很多。

想都别想。

他们难道没有办法在接入连接的同时确保你的安全？问问他们那张生物床的原理。

你想要我们保证什么？

我希望你们能把“抢夺者”作为平等的种族，给他们一个坐下来公平谈判的机会。

你不明白，我们之间没有谈判的余地。

哦，我或许比你们以为的要明白很多呢。

如果你们从一开始就想着奴役和利用一个种族，问题出现后又恨不得赶尽杀绝，当然不会有谈判的余地了。

你知道了。

可你以为那就是全部的真相？看看这个病人吧，他是大灾变之后出生的第一个孩子，为了避免感染的危险，我们甚至没有在他七岁时让他加入所有人的连接——和其他所有在那之后出生的孩子一样。

现在他出生才十八年，其中有十年都躺在这张床上。我们帮助灾后一代建立了他们独立的连接，他们所有人从出生到现在都没有离开过力场内部，然而这个孩子还是被感染了；他明明是所有人中最怕和外界接触、对抢夺者最警觉的那一个。

动用了其他全部人的力量才能把他的感染控制在最小范围内，所有孩子只能轮流休息，每时每刻都必须有一定数量的意识连接到这张床上为他提供保护。

你现在还认为无法和抢夺者坐下来谈判是我们的错吗？

我不想听起来像个混蛋，但是你们考虑过没有，正是他的警觉和恐惧让他更容易被感染？你们从前不是利用寄生虫来解决负面情绪吗，它们肯定从这孩子身上察觉到了什么。

他什么错都没有。

他当然没有了，可那些被你们公开处刑的寄生虫就有吗？它们当时甚至还没有开始杀戮。

那是在战时，我们的生存受到威胁，迫不得已——

你认为对它们来说，现在不是战时吗？

你实际上非常看不起我们，是不是？

不，我只是发现整件事有种不必要的悲剧色彩，而你们现在刚巧可以选择要让事情继续走下坡路还是翻开新的一篇。

很明显你已经替我们做出了选择。

严格来说我没有，不过作为唯一的免疫者多少算是给了我一些特权。

如果你接入连接之后能对我们有帮助，我们承诺再给抢夺者最后一次机会。

哦不，那可不够：我已经见识到你们撕毁协议的速度了。

只有在确保另一方也知道你们做出的承诺时承诺才有效不是吗。

你在要求我们以一个尚未兑现的诺言作为冒险的根据。

不行吗？不像你们，我可是信誉很好的。

我们需要时间做出决定。

请便。又不是说我赶着要去什么地方。

所以他们离开了。

听着，我真的很抱歉，巴里，向你发誓我一开始绝对没想过要让你经历这些。

这恰好是你现在最不需要担心的。

你对我生气了吗？我注意到你很久没说话了。

你知道我没法对你生气，哈尔。我只是

希望这件事不用以这么惨烈的方式收场。

巴里，如果我的死能成为整座星球和平的开端，这一点都不惨烈。

从好的方面想，又不是说我一定会死。那些人都承认我的思维强度非常罕有了，他们的连接也许根本没法伤害我。

是啊，真希望我能相信你。

巴里。

别“巴里”我！

对不起，我没办法……

你有什么计划？接入连接之后。

让我们谈谈别的吧，反正真正进去前我也不知道该期待什么。

中城现在是什么时候？

这就是你想谈的？

凌晨五点三十七。是个漫长的晚上。

你的实验结果早就出来了吧？

没错，我现在只是坐在实验室里盯着手机。

整座城市非常安静。

我希望你在这里，哈尔。

不，我更希望我在那里。

这样你就不用独自面对一切。

你说什么呢，巴里，你不是一直在我身边吗。

别自责了，这完全不是你的错。

也许你忘了，可它也不是你的。

哈尔，我的名字是巴里艾伦，我为中城警察局工作，实际上职位是法证官而不是医生，不过我见过的尸体和他们同样多。

我有个好朋友叫艾瑞斯，是个记者，我一直以为和她的关系能更进一步，可即使在我和她——或者她们中的不管哪一个，面对面坐在灯光昏暗气氛暧昧的餐厅里的时候，我们之间也总是少了些什么。

但是和你？

不论隔着多少光年的距离，我都能感觉到这个：你给了我在一段关系中能够期待的全部，而你甚至都不在地球上。

我很想见你。

答应我哈尔，只要还有一点可能，活着回来。

当然了，超级打字员先生，只要有一点可能。你都没发现你刚才一秒钟发送了多少字吧？

如果你注意到了，我其实完全不介意当你的男友。

我说了“完全不介意”吗？

我的意思当然是“非常乐意”了。

只是你对我们的关系可以多期待一点：我可是把性爱当成其中重要的一部分。

说真的哈尔，你每时每刻都能找对重点的本事真是出类拔萃。

这难道不是重点吗？

你对我来说非常重要，巴里。

唔。

你对我也是。

TBC


End file.
